


Longing(One shot in two chapters)

by AlafairFTW



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlafairFTW/pseuds/AlafairFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenta catches his longtime friend in a comprimising position.</p><p>Smuttiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing(One shot in two chapters)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. Hideo Itami is so adorable, I had to write something about him.
> 
> Review and comment if you wish. Enjoy!!

It had been a long week at the performance center and Kenta was looking forward to relaxing back at his house for the weekend. He's been living with his longtime friend Aila who also wrestled in Japan with him.

She hadn't been scheduled for any matches that week, so she decided to sit at home and catch up on her reading...at least that's what she told Kenta. In reality, all she's been doing is thinking and dreaming about her friend. She was afraid to tell him about her feelings and thought this weekend was an appropriate time to confess.

Reading certainly wasn't going to help these weird feelings. All Aila could think about was him. His face. His smile. His sexy voice when he speaks his native language. She couldn't take it anymore, and she needed to do something about it.

Dipping her fingers into the waistband of her black-laced undies, she slowly started to circle her clit with her index finger, moaning softly at the touch. She used her other hand to pinch and rub her nipples. After about ten minutes of stimulating her clit, she slid two fingers inside her. Aila gasped loudly at the lovely intrusion. She continued pumping her fingers very rapidly before slowing down a little.

Aila always had trouble making herself cum. Maybe she needed a new technique. All she knew was that when she thought about Kenta, fucking herself felt a lot better. She thought of his lean, muscular body on hers. His strong hands roaming her curvy yet fragile figure. The moans he could produce from her writhing with pleasure. "Oh God Kenta fuck me please!", she cried out as she fucked herself harder and harder. His cock pounding into her was all that she could visualize in her brain. "I want your cock so much, please fuck me."

Then she heard a sound by the door. She quickly covered herself and looked up. There he was. A look of confusion, shock...lust?

The blooming erection in his pants might have given a clue.

Chapter 2

"Kenta I...didn't hear you come in.", was all Aila could say after an awkward minute of silence. Kenta was speechless. His friend of 12 years wanted to make love to him and he didn't even know? Aila quickly got up and went to walk out of the room, but was stopped by Kenta's grip on her arm. "Naze, anata wa imamade watashi ni itte inai?"(Why haven't you ever told me?) Kenta asked in a confused yet not angry manner. "Watashitachi no yūjō o dainashi ni surunode, osorete itanode." (Because I was afraid to ruin our friendship.) Aila replied hesitantly.

Kenta let go of her arm and stared into her large brown eyes. "I was going to wait until tomorrow to do this but why wait?" , he said which slightly surprised Aila that he started to speak English again so quickly.

He slowly caressed her waist and brought his lips to hers. She smelled of lavender, a scent he had grown to love because of her. Aila wrapped her arms around his neck as they made out. The two slowly made their way to the bed before Kenta laid her down on it. His slid off his shoes, black jeans, and red plaid t-shirt and stood there in only his grey boxers.

Aila bit her lip as she looked him up and down and admired his form. Kenta wasted no time kissing up her body towards her princess parts. He started where Aila left off and slowly entered her with two long, nimble fingers, earning a long, sensual groan from her. He pumped slowly at first while his other massaged her left breast. Aila's moans were more like heavy breaths but she felt herself getting close to climax. "Kenta please fuck me, I want your cock inside me." She uttered all of a sudden. He replied, "Anata no negai, watashi no ai." (Your wish, my love.)

Aila rolled onto her stomach as Kenta got behind her. Without hesitating, he slowly and gently entered her. His thrusts quickly gained speed as Aila's moans became soft screams. "Oh! Please don't stop!", she uttered repeatedly as she was getting close to her release. When she orgasmed, her body tensed around Kenta's cock. This made him go over the edge as well, making him starry-eyed and cum all over her plump bottom. After his collapsed onto the bed, he waited for Aila to calm down from her orgasm then picked her up and sat her down in the tub. He turned on the warm water and sat down next to her.

"Well, I'm glad you came in when you did." Aila said while cuddling him in the bath. "Watashi mo.", Kenta replies while giving her a gentle, loving kiss. This weekend was certainly going to be enjoyable.


End file.
